Sasuke Vs Chibi Sakura
by uchi hayui chan
Summary: gimana ya jadina jika duo SasuNaru harus mendapat hukuman dari sang head master untuk menjaga bocah pinky yang seorang fujoshi akut? maaf summary gak mutu. mind to R&R?


Halooo….

Hayui kembali dengan fic baru padahal fic 'WarnaWarni Cinta Bersama Sang Dobe' aja belum kelar, haha. Ide fic ini nemu pas lagi nongkrong di depan mesin cuci yang lagi eror, jadi kalo fic ini eror juga jangan marah iaaa~ haha^_^V

Disclaimer: **Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate: T

Genre: Humor & Romance

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: Humor gak lucu, Romance gak kerasa, super gaje, aneh, dan keparahan lainnya. **Don't Like Don't Flame~**

**Sasuke Vs Chibi Sakura**

**.**

**.**

"Teme, ini semua gara-gara kau!" seorang pemuda pirang dengan nada kesal menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme'.

"Ini semua karena kau dobe! Kau jangan menyalahkanku!" sengit pemuda berambut emo di sebelah pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tak terima atas perkataan pemuda pirang yang ia panggil dobe itu.

"Pokoknya ini semua salahmu! Jika kau tidak mengataiku di kelas tadi, kita tak akan dihukum Tsunade baa-chan tau!" pemuda pirang dengan iris mata biru yang memiliki nama Namikaze Naruto tetap menyalahkan orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mengatai mu, dobe. Kan kau yang meminta pendapatku dan itu adalah pendapatku!" seru pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke sambil mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto yang mengoceh di belakangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto merupakan siswa Konoha Senior High School. Saat ini mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke rumah sang kepala sekola mereka, yaitu seorang wanita pirang yang sebenarnya tua yang selalu mengingat rambutnya dengan model sepak dua-?- mereka harus pergi ke rumah sang kepala sekolah karena akan menerima hukuman mereka karena tadi pagi telah membuat keributan di kelas mereka.

**Flash back**

"Teme, coba lihat lukisanku ini! Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Naruto menoel-noel siku Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke yang ditoel-toel begitu hanya menggumamkan kata kesayangannya-Hn.

"Aaah teme, kau nggak asyik! Masa komentarmu Cuma hn aja sih!" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sambil menarik-narik seragam Sasuke dari samping. "Argh, kau berisik dobe! Memangnya kau mau pendapat yang bagaimana sih?" kata Sasuke yang mulai kesal karena Naruto tak henti-hentinya meneriakinya dan menarik lengan seragamnya dengan tidak berperi Kelenganan-?-

"Yah terserah mu teme. Tapi harus panjang jangan Hn doang! Misalnya: Oh, lukisanmu bagus sekali Naruto~ tak ada yang bisa menggambar lukisan sebagus dirimu~" kata naruto dengan super duper and hyper alay. Bahkan Sasuke sampai merinding mendengar nada bicara Naruto itu. Lalu ia menoleh pada lukisan naruto yang isinya: Seorang bocah pirang-yang sasuke yakini adalah Naruto-sedang memegang mangkuk besar berisi ramen dan tangan satunya membentuk huruf 'V'. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di pikiran Sasuke.

"Eherm,"Sasuke mulai berdehem membuat Naruto menunggu. "Menurut pendapat ku lukisanmu ini bagus banget saking bagusnya semua orang yang ngeliat lukisanmu ini pasti muntah-muntah and kejang-kejang mendadak." Kata Sasuke sarkastik sambil menampakan senyum sinis ala Uchiha.

"Ugh, TEMEEE! Kau tega sekali menghina lukisanku yang bagus ini!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke. "Cih, dasar dobe! Semua orang jadi melihat ke arah kita bodoh!" Sasuke tetap berkata sarkatik. "Kau tega sekali! Rasakan ini!" Naruto pun mulai menghujani Sasuke dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan dan kata-kata tak penting. Sedangkan Sasuke yang dipukuli begitu masih stay cool ditempat karena pukulan-pukulan Naruto tidak terasa apa-apa.

"Ugh, Teme! Kau jahat!" Naruto mulai menjambak rambut emo Sasuke. "Argh, dobe! Kau jangan menjambak rambutku! Sakit bodoh!" Sasuke kini ikut bangun dari duduknya menimpali ocehan-ocehan Naruto.

"Dasar TEMEE!"

"Dasar DOBE!"

"TEME nyebelin! Gak bisa diajak kompromi!"

"Dobe bodoh! Gak bisa diajak hitung-hitungan-?-"

Teman-teman mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan teman mereka, apa lagi Sasuke yang sangat OOC itu. Tapi keributan itu segera berhenti saat seorang wanita pirang membuka pintu kelas mereka dengan kasar.

BRAK

Suara pintu yang digebrak dengan tidak elitnya membuat semua siswa dan siswi di kelas Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu, termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto pun juga melihat ke arah itu, menghentikan sejenak pertengkaran mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa yang membuat keributan?" Wanita pirang a.k.a Tsunade itu berkata tegas dengan wajah horror membuat siswa-siswi di kelas itu merinding seketika. Dan tanpa di suruh semua orang yang ada di kelas itu-minus Sasu and Naru- langsung menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto, tak mau mereka ikut disalahkan atas keributan itu.

Tsunade mendelik ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. "Apa benar kalian yang membuat keributan di sini, Uchiha dan Namikaze, hmm?" Tsunade bertanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"I-iya." Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk bersamaan, merinding melihat tatapan killer sang kepala sekolah. "Hah, pulang sekolah segera ke rumahku untuk mendapat hukuman. Aku akan meminta izin untuk menghukum kalian pada tuan Uchiha dan tuan Namikaze." Tsunade berkata lantang sebelum meninggalkan kelas Sasuke dan Naruto.

**End of flash back**

Dan itulah alasan kenapa mereka sekarang ada di depan rumah besar bercat rumah yang di depannya berisi tulisan kediaman Ny. Tsunade dan Tn. Jiraya. "Teme, kau saja yang memencet belnya!" Naruto menarik lengan seragam Sasuke. "Kenapa harus aku, dobe? Kau saja!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada ketus.

"Ugh, teme ayolah~" Naruto mulai melancarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsunya. "I-iya" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit guratan merah di pipinya dan tentu cepat-cepat di hapusnya agar tak terlihat oleh sang dobe. "Makasi, teme baik deh~" kata Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya pada Sasuke membuat sang teme menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat.

TING NONG TING NONG

Sasuke memencet bel rumah Tsunade dengan tidak sabaran. Dan tak seberapa lama sang kepala sekolah keluar dari dalam rumah dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk kedua muridnya. "Cepat masuk!" seru Tsunade dengan sangat 'ramah'. Sedangkan yang disuruh hanya ber-iya ria.

Setelah masuk di dalam ruangan, Tsunade menyuruh mereka agar duduk. "Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan memanggilkan seseorang yang akan membantu hukuman kalian." Tsunade berkata tegas.

"Iya, kepala sekolah." Jawab Sasuke dan Naruto kompak. Dan setelah itu Tsunade meninggalkan mereka sejenak untuk memanggilkan seseorang,

"Hmm, kira-kira kita bakal disuruh ngapain ya, teme?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke sambil mencubit dagunya. "Apa pun itu, semoga kita tidak berurusan dengan orang dobe sepertimu. Aku tidak mau dikelilingi orang-orang dobe sepertimu." Sasuke berkata enteng.

"Enak saja! Kenapa sih kau selalu mengataiku dobe? Dasar teme!" Naruto berjengit tak mau kalah.

"Karena nyata-nya kau memang dobe, dobe! Aku tidak mau terus kena sial karena dekat-dekat dengan orang dobe sepertimu tau!" sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto dengan sarkastik.

"Kau jahat! Dasar teme!" Naruto mulai sebal, dilipatnya tangan-nya di depan dada sambil mengrucutkan bibirnya membuat seorang Sasuke kembali memerah melihatnya.

"Eherm!" sebuah deheman keras kembali mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan Naruto. "Sakura perkenalkan dirimu." Suara Tsunade kembali terdengar setelah keadaan sempat hening.

Orang yang dipanggil Sakura itu pun maju dari balik tubuh Tsunade. Sebuah senyuman manis terkembang di wajas imut gadis itu. "Halo nii-chan sekalian. Namaku Haruno Sakura keponakan bibi Tsunade. Salam kenal~" kata gadis yang bernama Sakura itu dengan riang.

Narutolah yang pertama kali merespon kata-kata Sakura. "Hai, Sakura-chan. Perkenalkan nama Nii-chan Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal yach~" kata Naruto sambil berjongkok mencoba menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sakura yang kira-kira berumur lima tahun itu. Dielusnya kepala Sakura pelan, "Wah, kau imut sekali Sakura chan~"

Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu bagaikan tertusuk panah. Emosi-nya serasa sudah di ubun-ubun. "Eherm! Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." Kata Sasuke judes sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar berhenti mengelus-ngelus kepala Sakura.

"Hei teme! Jangan ditarik-tarik. Aku kan mau ngobrol dengan Sakura-chan~" Naruto memandang sebal ke arah Sasuke. "Kita ke sini bukan buat ngobrol, dobe!" Sasuke berkata masih tetap memegang tangan Naruto mencoba mengantisipasi jika Naruto mulai berjongkok lagi dan berbicara dengan Sakura.

'Cih, dasar anak kecil! Bikin cemburu aja!' batin Sasuke keki.

"Jadi, Tsunade-sama, apa hukuman untuk kami? Dan apa guna bocah ini?" Sasuke menunjuk sebal ke arah Sakura membuat Sakura agak merinding ditunjuk begitu. "Baiklah, Sakura dalah keponakanku dan dia dititipkan di sini selama satu hari. Karena aku dan suamiku Jiraya ada acara di luar jadi kami tidak bisa mengurusnya ja-"

Belum selesai Tsunade berbicara Sasuke memotong dengan cepat pembicaraanya. "Tolong langsung ke inti masalah Tsunade-sama!" kata Sasuke mulai kesal. "Iya bocah! Jadi kali ini kalian akan ku tugaskan untuk menjaga Sakura selama satu hari ini." Tsunade berkata ringan.

"APAA?" Sasuke berteriak saking kagetnya. "Aku tidak mau mengurus bocah merah jambu sepertinya! Itu bukan hukuman! Aku tidak menerimanya." Sasuke menolak dengan tegas sambil melipat tangannya. "Yah, teme~ itu hukuman yang bagus lho. Aku mau Tsunade-baa-chan!" koor Naruto semangat.

"Naruto sudah setuju, jadi bagaimana dengan mu Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade menatap sinis kepada Sasuke. "Aku tetap tidak mau!" Sasuke tetap keras kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyuruh Orochimaru sensei untuk menghukummu! Setidaknya kau akan dijadikan makanan Manda ularnya atau di-rape mungkin? Jadi pilih yang mana, hmm?" Tsunade bertanya licik.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung merinding saat mendengar nama Orochimaru disebut-sebut. "Hah, baik. Aku menerima hukumanmu Tsunade-sama." Jawab Sasuke dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Bagus! Sekarang aku akan berangkat. Suamiku sudah menunggu di kantornya jadi kalian bisa mengurusnya sekarang." Lalu Tsunade pun pergi dari rumahnya meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Yey, kita bisa bermain seharian ini Sakura-chan~" Naruto berkata riang sambil mengelus kepala Sakura membuat yang dielus jadi tersenyum. "Hehe, ayo nii chan kita main di kamarku!" seru Sakura tak kalah riang sambil menarik tangan Naruto menuju ke kamarnya. Dan mereka pun meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan wajah dongkol.

"Cih! Apa sih maunya anak merah jambu itu!" seru Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah yang dituju Naruto dan Sakura tadi.

**.**

**.**

Setelah Sasuke sampai di kamar Sakura ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak enak dilihat. Seorang Naruto tengah duduk bersila di atas kasur sambil memangku seorang gadis kecil yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura. Tangan tan Naruto melingkar di pinggang kecil Sakura. Senyuman manis menghiasi wajah Sakura dan Naruto yang sama-sama imut itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Sakura yang tidak ditutup itu. "Hn, dobe! Aku haus."Sasuke duduk di tepi kasur membelakangi Sakura dan Naruto yang masih bercanda. "Hmm, apa teme?" Naruto mengarahakan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku haus." Sasuke kembali mengulang perkataannya. Dia masih membelakangi Naruto dan Sakura, malas melihat mereka yang sedang 'bermesraan'. "Terus kenapa kalau kau haus? Tinggal ambil air di dapurkan?" jawab Naruto masih sambil bermain dengan Sakura. "Ambilin. Aku tidak biasa melakukan hal kecil begitu!" Sasuke menjawab kesal. Sebenarnya dia bukannya tidak biasa tapi itu dilakukan agar Naruto mau melepas Sakura.

"Ah, manja sekali sih kau, Teme! Ambil saja sendiri! Memang aku pembantumu apa?" Naruto mencubit punggung Sasuke dari belakang. "Argh! Kau jangan mencubitku , dobe!" Sasuke akhirnya berbalik menghadap ke arah Naruto dan Sakura. Ia semakin mendelik karena ia kini melihat Naruto dan Sakura saling menggelitiki satu sama lain.

"Dobe! Ambilkan aku air!" kata Sasuke emosi. "Aku tidak mau teme!" jawab Naruto tak kalah emosi. Tapi emosi Naruto seketika runtuh begitu tangan mungil Sakura menggenggam bajunya. "Naru-nii, aku juga haus. Apa Naru-nii mau mengambilkannya untukku?" Sakura berkata dengan setengah mendongak membuat mata emerald dan sapphire itu bertemu. Dan seketika Naruto menjawab, "Oh, tentu saja mau. Kau tunggu di sini dulu ya, Sakura-chan."

Lalu setelah itu Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan berlari menuju dapur yang entah mengapa bisa ia ketahui letaknya.

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Sasu-nii!" Sakura berbicara dengan santai. "Hn." Sedangkan Sasuke menanggapi-nya dengan kelewat tidak santai. Sakura yang dibegitukan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Hah, Sasu-nii gak seru deh! Pantes cintanya gak kesampean." Iris emerald Sakura memandang remeh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik sebal ke arah Sakura. "Che, anak kecil tau apa sih?" Sengit Sasuke sebal. "Tau semuanya dong~ Sasuke-nii suka kan sama Naru-nii? Haha, sayang ya gak kesampean! Mungkin Naru-nii lebih suka sama keimutan-ku ini~" kata si chibi Sakura sambil memasang pose paling imut dan malah membuat Sasuke ingin muntah di tempat.

"Siapa bilang nggak kesampean? Anak kecil kayak kamu gak usah sok tau!" Balas Sasuke malas. Oh, Kami-sama mimpi apa Sasuke semalam sampai bisa bertemu anak seperti ini?

"Bener gak kesampaian kok!" Sakura kembali berbicara tapi kini sambil ikut duduk di samping Sasuke. "Pasti kesampean, baka!" Sasuke semakin gerah menghadapi anak pink ini. "Ck, aku nggak percaya! Berani tahuran gak?" Sakura berkata menantang.

'Ampun~ gak bibi gak ponakan sama-sama suka taruhan!' batin Sasuke gusar.

"Taruhan apa?" Sasuke bertanya malas.

"Ayo kita lomba siapa yang dapet pelukannya Naru-nii duluan! Kalau aku kalah, aku bakal nggak deket-deket lagi deh sama Naru-nii~ tapi… kalau aku menang Sasu-nii harus nyatain cinta sama Naru-nii saat itu juga gimana?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Heh, gitu doang! Oke! Aku terima!" Sasuke memandang remeh ke arah Sakura. 'kalo gitu aja sih aku pasti menang! Dan kau Sakura, kau akan menjauh dari si dobe.' Batin pemuda emo itu dalam hati.

"Hihihi, Sasuke-nii gak boleh ingkar janji lho kalo kalah~" Sakura berkata sambil cekikikan. "Hn. Gak ada sejarahnya Uchiha nggak nepatin janji-nya sendiri." Sasuke kembali ke-stoic mode.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki dari luar menarik perhatian Sakura dan Sasuke. Dengan seringaian jahil Sakura langsung menjambak rambut emo Sasuke dari belakang.

"ARGHH! Bocah sialannn!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan sambil memaki gadis berambut pink itu dengan suara yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

BRAK

"Ada apa?" Naruto yang baru datang dari dapur langsung menggebrak pintu dengan tidak elit-nya dan langsung berteriak histeris.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah masuk ke kamar, Sakura langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya. "Hiks…hiks..HUWEEEE~" tangisan Sakura yang sudah ia rencanakan tadi sebelum ia taruhan dengan Sasuke akhirnya pecah.

Melihat Sakura yang menangis, Naruto langsung mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Kau apakan Sakura-chan, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, dobe!" Sasuke yang belum mengerti keadaan hanya membela dirinya dari tuduhan-tuduhan yang akan Naruto lancarkan padanya.

"Kau bohong! Tidak mungkinkan dia menangis jika kau tidak melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya!" Naruto masih menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin cengok dengan kata-kata Naruto. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, dobe!" kini Sasuke berkata sambil menatap tajam anak yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Sasuke dapat melihat anak itu menampakan seringaina jahil ke arahnya. 'Cih! Bocah sialan!' maki Sasuke dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak tadi?" Naruto berusaha mengintrogasi Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak punya telinga, dobe? Itu teriakan keakitan! Dia menambak rambutku dobe! Dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya." Sasuke sedikit menurunkan emosinya dan berusaha menjelaskan pada Naruto.

Naruto sedikit menimang-nimang perkataan Sasuke lalu dia berbalik ke arah Sakura. "Apa benar, Sakura-chan?" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura semakin memperkeras tangisannya lalu lari menerjang Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Mau tak mau naruto berjongkok dan memeluk Sakura.

"Hiks..Sasu-nii bohong~" Sakura memasang tampang seimut mungkin yang bisa membuat Naruto percaya padanya saat mereka bertatapan.

Lalu Sakura kembali memeluk erat Naruto. "Hiks…tadi ketika aku mau turun dari kasur hiks aku terpeleset dan tidak sengaja menjambak rambut Sasu-nii hiks tapi Sasu-nii malah mengataiku bocah sialan HUWEEEEE~" Sakura kembali – pura-pura – menangis.

"CUP CUP~ kau jangan menangis lagi ya sakura-chan! Naru-nii akan memarahi Sasuke-nii nanti!" kata Naruto berusaha menghibur Sakura.

"Janji?" Sakura menatap mata sapphire Naruto.

"Janji." Naruto cengir ke arah Sakura.

"Makasi~Sakura sayang Naru-nii!" Sakura kembali memeluk Naruto walau ia menyadari seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah mengirimkannya beribu-ribu death glare tingkat tertinggi.

"Iya~ Naru-nii juga sayang Sakura-chan." Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Naru-nii bisa tolang ambilkan aku sapu tangan yang ada di ruang tengah?" kata Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Iya!" Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sakura lalu berdiri dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke. "Awas kau macam-macam sama Sakura-chan lagi!" Naruto menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Che, IYAAAA!" balas Sasuke sebal.

Lalu Naruto pun keluar dari kamar Sakura dan beerjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Hening..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Dan,

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menatap wajah dongkol Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar bocah sialan." Geram Sasuke mencoba menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Yah~ terserah Sasu-nii mau bilang apa! Yang jelas aku menang taruhan! Dan Sasu-nii harus nepatin janji!" Sakura menyeringai senang.

"Che, iya!" jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

Tak lama Naruto pun datang dari ruang tengah. "Ini." Naruto senyum ke Sakura.

"Makasi! Oh ya, Naru-nii! Aku aru ingat, aku ada janji dengan Ino-chan mau ke rumahnya sekarang." Sakura memasang wajah-sok-baru sadar.

"Memangnya rumah Ino-chan itu dimana? Apa perlu Naru-nii antar?" Naruto bertanya sembari duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan memanagku Sakura.

"Gak usah dianter kok! Rumahnya Ino-chan di sebelah kok! Sakura berangkat yah. Naru-nii sama Sasu-nii istirahat aja dulu! Lima belas menit lagi Sakura pulang, bye!" setelah mengoceh penjang lebar Sakura pun berlari menuju ke luar rumah sambil berkiss bye ria dengan Naruto membuat Sasuke ingin muntah melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

"Temeee~" rajuk Naruto manja. "Hn?" Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" Naruto bertanya sembari menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang menunduk. "Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto agak mengernyit melihat Sasuke seperti itu, biasanya wajah Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti orang frustasi begitu.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Naruto agak khawatir sambil menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan tangan tan-nya membuat pria emo itu mendongak menatap mata sapphire Naruto.

"Haa? Kau khawatir sekali padaku ya?" Sasuke bertanya jahil.

"T-tidak!" Naruto yang dibegitukan langsung menarik tangannya yang masih menempel di dahi Sasuke.

"Dasar dobe!"Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Huh, Teme! Memang kau memikirkan apa sih? Sampai gak laper segala!" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku sedang memikirkan, bagaimana caranya menyatakan cinta pada orang yang sedang duduk di sebelahku ini." Jawab sasuke tenang tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"HAA?" kontan Naruto langsung memerah mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke, ya ampuunn~

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Sasuke masih terlihat tenang walau terlihat jelas ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"K-Kau tidak bercanda kan, teme?" rasanya tenggorokan Naruto ini sangat kering sehingga rasanya susah sekali suara Naruto keluar.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tau? Namanya Namikaze Naruto, dia anak yang cerewet bahkan mengalahkan semua kecerewetan fans girl-ku. Haha.." sasuke tertawa renyah sedangkan Naruto hanya diam terpaku mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Dia juga manis dan baik. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Walau aku dan dia sering bertengkar, toh aku tau dia juga pasti punya rasa yang sama denganku. Iya kan, dobe?" Sasuke kini memalingkan wajahnya mencoba melihat bagaimana keadaan dobe-nya.

"HAA" Naruto kembali ber-HAA ria, otaknya tak sanggup memproses kata-kata Sasuke itu. Jantungnya terlalu berdebar-debar sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja dari pada perasaannya bercampur aduk seperti itu antara, malu, senang, dan ingin menangis. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika dia juga menyukai Sasuke.

"Dobe? Namikaze Naruto itu punya perasaan yang sama dengan ku kan?" Sasuke tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto membuat Naruto makin dag dig dug. Bagi Naruto pertanyaan Sasuke sama artinya dengan, 'Dobe kau juga menyukaiku kan?'.

Dengan agak ragu Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya. "I-Iya." Jawab Naruto pelan sambil merunduk, malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah.

Sasuke tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Naruto lalu memeluknya dari samping. "Bagus, berarti kau resmi menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto." Kata Sasuke senang.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu dibalik pintu kamar sakura yang sedikit terbuka dua gadis cilik yang bernama Sakura dan Ino sedang terkikik-kikik melihat Sasuke dan naruto yang sedang berpelukan. Yap! Mereka mengintip sejak tadi. Setelah puas mereka segera beranjak ke ruang tamu, lalu Sakura meraih gagang telepon.

"Halo." Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari gagang telepon yang dipegang Sakura.

"Halo bibi Mikoto. Ini Sakura!" jawab Sakura senang.

"AH, Sakura-chan? Bagaimana?" orang yang dipanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'bibi Mikoto' ternyata adalah Mikoto Uchiha a.k.a Ibu dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Beres, bi! Sasu-nii dan Naru-nii sudah jadian!" Sakura kembali berkata riang sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Ino yang berda di sampingnya.

"Baguslah!terima kasih Sakura-chan! Bibi akan beri tahu pada bibi Kushina nanti!" Mikoto juga terlihat senang dengan kabar itu.

"Ah iya! Jangan lupa bibi! Imbalannya?" Sakura semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah! Besok foto-foto editan dan asli SasuNaru akan sampai di kediaman Haruno. Terima kasih sekali lagi ya~"

"Sama-sama! Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore."

Lalu gagang telepon pun segera ditutup menyisakan dua orang anak yang kini sedang cekikikan membayangkan foto-foto yang akan diterima mereka besok.

Yap! Jadi semua yang dilakukan Sakura-chan adalah perintah dari Mikoto dan Kushina dengan iming-iming foto yaoi pastinya. Haha, dasar fujoshi akut!

**FIN**

WOWWW…

Gaje-nya~ haha tak apa lah

Ini fic ke-dua Hayui, padahal yang pertama aja belum kelar, hehe^_^V

Hayui makasi banget sama yang bersedia membaca and mereview fic ini. Untuk review nanti akan Hayui balas lewat PM and buat yang gak log in Hayui ucapkan terima kasih~

Tak mau banyak bicara segera saya sampaikan…..

***REVIEW PLEASEEE, MINNA-SAN***


End file.
